Carol Davila University of Medicine and Pharmacy
Carol Davila University of Medicine and Pharmacy is a state-run health sciences University in Bucharest, Romania. It is the largest institution of its kind in Romania with over 2.865 employees, 1.654 teachers and over 4.800 students. The University is using the facilities of over 20 clinical hospitals all over Bucharest. It was initially established in 1857 under the name National School of Medicine and Pharmacy by the French expatriate physician, Carol Davila. In 1869 it was incorporated as a department in the newly created University of Bucharest. The first doctoral degrees were granted in 1873, and the doctoral degree became the de facto graduation in 1888. The School of Pharmacy was founded in 1889 and it was renamed, as the Faculty of Pharmacy in 1923. The Faculty of Pharmacy of Carol Davila University, is the place where insulin was isolated for the first time by Nicolae Paulescu in 1921. Medicine in Romania Romania has a long standing tradition in the medical field. The Romanian health care system, has been in existence since 1700. George Emil Palade, the Nobel Prize winner of 1974 in Physiology or Medicine, was born in Iași, in North-Eastern Romania, while Nicolae Paulescu, the discoverer of insulin, was born in Bucharest, Romania. Notable is, that during the 1828 plague in Bucharest, 21 out of the 26 doctors, lost their lives while administering treatment for the disease. Faculties * Faculty of Medicine * Faculty of Pharmacy * Faculty of Dentistry Faculty of Medicine The higher medical and pharmaceutical education in Bucharest dates back more than a century. Carol Davila, a Romanian physician of French origin, in collaboration with Nicholae Kretzulescu founded the Medical education in Romania, by establishing the National School of Medicine and Pharmacy in 1857. Thanks to his activity a number of scientific societies were created, such as "The Medical Society", "The Red Cross Society", "The Natural Sciences Society" and two medical journals, "The Medical Monitor" and "The Medical Gazette" . The building of the Faculty of Medicine was fully completed and inaugurated on 12 October 1903. The initiative to erect a monument to Carol Davila on the same day, was taken at the first national medical conference, which was held in Bucharest in October 1884. The statue, valued work of Carol Storck, was cast in bronze in the School of arts and crafts workshops in Bucharest. The inauguration of the faculty building is an important date in the evolution of medical education in Bucharest. The new building brought great improvements in the functioning of laboratories and the organization of practical work, as well as in the full didactic activity. Departments * Pathophysiology and Immunology * Genetics * Internal Medicine and Nephrology * Internal Medicine and Gastroenterology * Internal Medicine and Rheumatology * Medical Expertise and Work Capacity Recovery * Internal Medicine * Cardiology * Internal Medicine and Cardiology * Allergology * Medical - Surgical Care Practice * General Nursing * Neuro - Psychomotor Children Recovery * Recovery, Physical Education, Balneology * Family Medicine * Endocrinology * Biochemistry * Medical Informatics and Biostatistics * History of Medicine * Marketing and Medical Technology * Legal Medicine and Bioethics * Cardiovascular Surgery * Thoracic Surgery * Dermatology * Oncological Dermatology and Allergology * Hygiene and Medical Ecology * Public Health and Management * Diabetes, Nutrition and Metabolic Diseases * Geriatrics and Gerontology * Pneumophysiology * Anesthesia and Intensive Therapy * Surgery * Neurosurgery * General and Esophageal Surgery * Anesthesia and Intensive Therapy * Pharmacology, Toxicology and Clinical Psychopharmacology * Nephrology * Urology * Urological Surgery * Transplantation Immunology * Orthopaedics * Orthopaedics and Traumatology * Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery * Plastic Surgery, Children Reconstructive Surgery * Pediatric Neurology * Occupational Medicine * Child and Adolescent Psychiatry * Medical Psychology * Infectious and Tropical Diseases * Virusology * Epidemiology * Microbiology * Parasitology * Obstetrics and Gynecology * Hematology * Pediatrics * O.R.L. * Ophthalmology * Radiology, Medical Imaging, Nuclear Medicine * Oncology * Radiotherapy and Oncology * Biophysics * Cellular and Molecular Medicine * Pharmacology and Pharmacotherapy * Anatomy * Psychiatry * Pathological Anatomy Faculty of Pharmacy The Faculty of Pharmacy, was created in 1858. It is one of the Faculties of the University of Bucharest, that is constantly introducing new subjects such as Informatics, Pharmaceutical Propaedeutics, Biopharmacy, Clinical Pharmacy, Pathology and Medical Emergencies, reducing the number of hours to 29–30 hours per week aiming to improve the cirriculum. The Dean of the Faculty of Pharmacy is Professor Dr. Dumitru Lupuleasa. Departments * Analytical Chemistry * Inorganic Chemistry * Medications Control * Organic Chemistry * Clinical Laboratory * Medical Emergency * Botanic Pharmacy and Cellular Biology * Clinical Pharmacy * Phytochemistry and Phytotherapy * Biochemistry * General and Pharmaceutical Microbiology * Toxicology * Medical Pedagogy * Technical Pharmaceutics Faculty of Dentistry Departments * Clinical and Topografic Anatomy * Anatomy and Embryology * Internal Medicine * Paediatrics * Neurology * O.R.L. * Ophthalmology * Surgery and Anesthesiology * Obstetrics * Pathologic Anatomy * Infectious Diseases * Dermatology * Endocrinology * Pathophysiology and Immunology * Hygiene Affiliations * Universite René Descartes Paris 5, Paris, France * Universite Paris Diderot Paris 7, Paris, France * Universite Paris 13 Paris Nord, Paris, France * L'Universite Pierre et Marie Curie de Paris, Paris, France * L'Universite Claude Bernard Lyon 1, Lyon, France * Universite Montpellier I, Montpellier, France * Universite François Rabelais Tours, France * Universite de la Méditerranée, France * Queen Mary & Westfield College, London, U.K. * University of Oxford, U.K. * Catholic University of Applied Sciences Freiburg, Freiburg, Germany * Ruprecht Karls University of Heidelberg, Heidelberg, Germany * University of Leipzig, Germany * Philipps University of Marburg, Germany * University of Trier, Germany * Universidad Complutense de Madrid, Madrid, Spain * University of Sevilla, Sevilla, Spain * University of Cadiz, Spain * Universita degli Studi di Roma, Rome, Italy * Universita degli Studi di Milano Bicocca, Milan, Italy * Universita Politecnica delle Marche Ancona, Ancona, Italy * Universita di Bolognia, Bolognia, Italy * University Magna Graecia of Catanzaro, Italy * Universita degli Studi di Firenze, Firenze, Italy * The Second University of Studies Naples, Naples, Italy * Universita degli Studi di Palermo, Palermo, Italy * Universita degli Studi di Perugia, Perugia, Italy * L'Universita degli Studi di Pavia, Italy * Medical University of Wien, Wien, Austria * Free University of Brussels, Brussels, Belgium * University of Turku, Finland * University of Bergen, Bergen, Norway * University of Oslo, Oslo, Norway * National Technical University of Athens, Athens, Greece * University of Athens, Athens, Greece * Aristotle University of Thessaloniki, Thessaloniki, Greece * "Al Quds" University Jerusalem, Jerusalem, Israel * Ben Gurion University of the Negev, Negev, Israel * University of Ankara, Ankara, Turkey * Ege University, Izmir, Turkey * "N.Testimitanu" State University of Medicine and Pharmacy, Chisinau, Moldova * Kaunas University of Medicine, Kaunas, Lithuania * Tbilisi State Medical University, Georgia See also * George Emil Palade * Nicolae Paulescu * List of Nobel Laureates in Physiology or Medicine * Nobel Prize Controversies Sources * Carol Davila University of Medicine and Pharmacy - Official Website - External links * Carol Davila University of Medicine and Pharmacy - Official Website - Category:Carol Davila University of Medicine and Pharmacy Category:Universities and colleges in Bucharest Category:Established in 1857